Upgrades/Tires and Rims
Tires and Rims upgrades refer to modifications done to the car's wheels, tires, and rims. Tire upgrades have a major impact on every performance field of a car (except speed) as they determine how well the car can transfer its power to the road. Rims can also be changed for weight reduction and/or cosmetic purposes. Tire Compound The Tire Compound is the type of tires used by the car. Upgrading to tires with a softer, more aggressive compound increases traction and improves the tires' ability to maintain traction despite high heat, but also increase wear. The harder compound used in stock tires sacrifices grip to increase wear. These upgrades also make an audible difference. There are ten available Tire Compound upgrade classes: * Stock - Original performance. Most cars have this lowest level of Tire Compound upgrade class as default. * Street - Offers a minor increase in tire efficiency and overall grip. * Sport - Offers a moderate increase in tire efficiency and overall grip. * Race - Offers a major increase in tire efficiency and overall grip. * Drag - Available only in the Forza Motorsport series, offers special tires optimized for drag racing. Drag tires are more biased towards acceleration than any other performance aspect, thus making them impractical for handling-focused tracks. * Rally - Available only in the Forza Horizon series. The Rally Tire Compound offers special tires optimized for offroading. Rally tires offer more grip and performance on offroad races but may reduce overall grip and acceleration. * 'Horizon' Race - Available only in Forza Horizon 3, 'Horizon' Race tires are identical to the original Race tires with the addition of "Forza Horizon" tire wall lettering. This is similar to the unique tires used by the Horizon Edition cars. * Snow - Added in the Blizzard Mountain Expansion for Forza Horizon 3. Snow tires are identical in performance to Rally tires with the added benefit of allowing the car to drive on snow and ice. Offroad cars are usually equipped with Snow tires by default. If the player attempts to drive on Blizzard Mountain without Snow tires, Warren will ask him/her if he/she can have Snow tires equipped in order to safely drive on Blizzard Mountain. However, not all cars have a Rally Tire Compound upgrade available, which consequently results in no Snow Tire Compound for those cars. * Hot Wheels Race - Added in the Hot Wheels Expansion for Forza Horizon 3, Hot Wheels Race tires are basically Race tires with a red tire wall identical to the tires used by Hot Wheels. If used on the Reliant Supervan III, it actually offers slightly increased efficiency over the normal Race Tire Compound. Hot Wheels Race tires can be installed with or without the Hot Wheels Expansion installed. * Offroad Race - Combines the Rally and Race tires, with the offroading capabilities of the former and the major performance incease of the latter. Front / Rear Tire Width Changing the width of the front and rear tires increases handling despite the very small increase in weight. In general, more rubber on the road means better traction and performance. Upgrading to larger, wider tires provides more contact area and thus more traction. Wider normal-profile tires can be used to improve traction by enlarging the tires' contact patch on the pavement. On the other hand, larger rims and low-profile tires with shorter, more rigid sidewalls can be used, as these tires are less likely to deform under increasing acceleration and cornering forces. This improves traction by maintaining tread contact with the pavement. Tire widths are displayed as "a/bRc", where "a" represents the tire width in millimeters (mm) from sidewall to sidewall, "b" represents the aspect ratio of the height of the tire's cross-section to its width, "R" represents Radial (where the layers run radially across the tire), and "c" represents wheel diameter in inches (in). For example, the Koenigsegg One:1's stock front tires are 265/35R19, representing 265 mm front tires. Rim Style Rim Style refers to how the car's rims appear. There are four types: * Stock - The default rim style for the car * Sport - Aftermarket rims with sporty styling. These rims are most suitable for weight reduction, which helps with handling, acceleration, and braking. * Multi-Piece - Aftermarket rims with multi-piece styling. These are more recommended as cosmetic customization than performance boosters, as Multi-Piece Rims more often than not increase the weight of the car. * Specialized - Aftermarket rims with special styling that combines from Sport and Multi-Piece. In Motorsport titles, changing the rim style unlocks the Front and Rear Rim Size options. Front / Rear Rim Size Front and Rear Rim Size refers to the size of the rims. In Motorsport titles, changing the rim style unlocks these options. Choosing larger rims and low-profile tires with shorter, more rigid sidewalls is recommended as these tires are less likely to deform under increasing acceleration and cornering forces, improving traction by maintaining tread contact with the pavement. Category:Upgrades